random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate timeline/Mozart999
Prehistory * Dinosaurs don't go extinct. * Mars and Venus remain habitable. 1600's 1680's 1681 * Dodos don't go extinct. 1690's 1692 * The Salem Witch Trials never happened. 1700's 1750's 1750 * Bach doesn't go blind and finishes Die Kunst der Fugue. 1790's 1791 * Mozart doesn't get sick and die. 1800's 1820's 1827 * Schubert didn't get syphilis. 1829 * Andrew Jackson never became president. 1830s 1830 * The Indian Removal Act didn't pass (see 1829). 1840's 1847 * Both Felix and Fanny Mendelssohn survive their sickness. 1849 * Chopin doesn't get sick and die. 1860's 1865 * Abraham Lincoln wasn't assassinated and Andrew Johnson never became president. * The Ku Klux Klan never formed. 1880's 1881 * Van Gogh sells more paintings in his lifetime. 1887 * The Jim Crow Laws never passed and the South agreed to let African-Americans live as equals. 1900's 1900's 1908 * Hitler was accepted into art school and became a famous painter. 1910's 1912 * The Titanic made it to New York. 1914 * World War 1 doesn't happen. 1917 * Scott Joplin doesn't get syphilis and becomes successful in his lifetime. 1918 * Carolina parakeets don't go extinct. 1919 * The Bolshevik revolution never happened and Russia remained a monarchy. 1920's 1922 * The Soviet Union never formed. 1929 * The Great Depression doesn't happen. 1930's 1930 * The Third Reich never formed (see 1908). 1936 * Tasmanian tigers don't go extinct. 1937 * Amelia Earhart survives the flight around the world. 1939 * World War 2 doesn't happen. * The Holocaust didn't happen. 1940's 1945 * Korea never splits and stays as one country. 1949 * China stays as a democracy. 1950's 1954 * Scientology wasn't founded. 1959 * Cuba never became a dictatorship. 1960's 1963 * John F. Kennedy wasn't assassinated. 1967 * Apollo 1 was successful and NASA didn't cancel the other Apollo missions 2-6. 1969 * Martin Luther King Jr. wasn't assassinated. 1970's 1977 * Elvis Presley didn't die. 1980's 1980 * PETA was never founded. 1982 * Atari E. T.'s production wasn't rushed and was released successfully. 1986 * The Challenger doesn't explode. 1989 * Golden toads don't go extinct. 1990's 1990 * Disney doesn't buy Muppets. 1993 * Family Guy doesn't exist. 1998 * Osama bin Laden was killed earlier. * The Pokémon main series anime ends and other continuations are made later. * Andrew Wakefield's study was never published and he was arrested for life. 1999 * The Simpsons ends. * The Columbine school shooting never happened. 2000's 2000's 2001 * 9/11 never happened. (See 1998) 2002 * The Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa doesn't exist. 2003 * The Columbia survived reentry. * The original Foodfight! wasn't lost and was released successfully. 2004 * Peppa Pig doesn't exist. * Spongebob Squarepants ends. * Autism Speaks was never founded. 2006 * Encyclopedia Dramatica doesn't exist. * The Nutshack doesn't exist. 2008 * Toddlers and Tiaras doesn't exist. 2009 * Michael Jackson survived the surgery. * Justin Bieber doesn't become famous. * G-Force was made by Pixar instead of being live-action. 2010's 2011 * Hop doesn't exist. * Western black rhinoceroses don't go extinct. 2012 * Here Comes Honey Boo-Boo doesn't exist. * Where the Dead Go to Die doesn't exist and Jimmy Screamerclauz is located and gets arrested for life. 2013 * Teen Titans GO! doesn't exist. * Sanjay and Craig doesn't exist. * Frozen doesn't invade the market. 2014 * The Breadwinners doesn't exist. 2015 * Minions doesn't exist. * Disney didn't buy the Star Wars franchise. * Pokémon Z was released. 2016 * Jojo Siwa never became famous. * The American election was less of a mess. * Pepe the Frog never became an alt-right symbol. * Trolls doesn't invade the market. * Pokémon Uranium wasn't shut down. * The Orlando shooting never happened. 2017 * The Emoji Movie was cancelled and Sony made Popeye instead. * Vine wasn't shut down and both Musical.ly and TikTok were instead. * Disney doesn't start making live-action adaptations of everything. 2018 * Tide Pods don't become a meme. * Speech 100 never becomes a meme. * The Pewdiepie vs T-Series war was less of a big deal. 2019 * Everyone knew that the Momo Challenge was fake all along. * AI actually solves the Voynich Manuscript. * The whole #BringBackNationalDex controversy never escalated into a big deal. * Kamp Koral doesn't exist. 2020's 2020 Category:Alternate timelines